


One.  Two.  Three!  Three Troublemakers.

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Carmen Sandiego 2019) [4]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carulia, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Hayride, Shenanigans, Siblings, Tumblr Prompt, prompt 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: It was an evening hayride over to the haunted house event that the crew was eagerly wanting to attend.  Everyone, that is, except Julia.  Knowing what trouble her company can get into, she's a bit more hesitant than the rest of them.  She wondered how her girlfriend ever convinced her that this was a good idea to begin with.





	One.  Two.  Three!  Three Troublemakers.

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: Carulia, Carjules
>   * Prompt: "Yes, I’m aware. Your point?"
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


"This is gonna be so much fun!" Zach was giddy and full of excitement as they rode on the hayride over to the adult only haunted house event.

"Yea, and this time, I'll make sure to record you screaming like a pansy when we get to the finale," Ivy taunted as she nudged her brother with her elbow.

"Hey! That only happened because I expected YOU to be right next to me, and NOT some horror-faced, goblin thing with beady, glowing red eyes and blood dripping all over its face!"

  


Ivy held onto her stomach and started laughing.

  


"Bro, it's a haunted house! You should be ready for anything! Plus...what I am? Your babysitter?"

"Yea, whatever. This time, NO ONE's gonna get the jump on me."

Ivy smirked quietly, mumbling quietly to herself, "Challenge accepted."

  


Julia caught onto Ivy and just rolled her eyes. It was the first time she was going out to celebrate Halloween with Carmen and her friends, but she's sure seen enough of the red-headed duo to know when mischief and trouble is abound, and of all the places she'd rather not experience it, is in a dark, closed-in space, where the amount of screaming, shouting, and possibly physical interaction would be too much, causing her to get caught in whatever scuffle those two ended up in, or become an accidental victim of their shenanigans.

  


"Do you really think this is a good idea?" she said, turning to face Carmen.

"Why? You scared, Jules?" Carmen teased.

"I am not scared, Carmen. I'm more concerned with...trouble."

"Trouble?" Carmen turned to Julia with concern. "Is is V.I.L.E? Did you hear something from the Chief? Player hadn't mentioned anything suspicious...is there—"

  


Carmen was finally shushed when Julia placed her finger on Carmen's lips, smiling as she did so.

  


"Carmen, you're too stressed. We haven't had any major thefts or incidences in a week. And, if there were any indication of foul play, I'm sure the both of us would've known by now. As you said, the Chief and Player are both on top of things."

  


Carmen took hold of Julia's wrist to keep her hand where it was. She kissed her finger before letting go.

  


"Okay. Right. Sorry. Old habits, you know?" she said with a shy smile. "So, if it's not the enemy, or some bad guys out there that you're worried over, then what's worrying you?"

  


Julia smiled back, then turned her gaze towards the two siblings, where they were seemingly fighting over some warm apple cider doughnuts that they had purchased, right before the ride.

  


"Zach! You ate like three already! These are mine!" she said, shielding the small box with her body as she kept her arm out to push Zach away.

"But I'm still hungry, sis! Come ooooonnnn," he whined, trying to use his strength to overpower her. "We'll get you more later! Carm will hook us up. Right Carm?"

  


Zach lessened his struggle with his sister, to turn to face her. He sported the largest grin, barely visible in under the moonlit night. Carmen simply flexed a brow and shook her head. In the meantime, while distracted, Ivy used her lower body to shove Zach off her, hard. The momentum, added to the rickety movement of the tractor wagon caused him to lose his balance, falling straight onto the narrow walk space of the cart floor. Ivy chuckled as she happily took her time to grab a doughnut from the box and take a satisfying bite. Julia then shook her head and turned her attention back to Carmen, giving her a look that needed very little explanation of why she thought there'd be 'trouble'.

  


"It'll be fine, Jules. Well...maybe," she said as she watched Zach stumble up clumsily to regain his balance and his seat in the dark. "I'll give them a talking to, AND, we'll keep a bit of distance from them. If they get kicked out, then, at least we can continue on without 'trouble'. Okay?"

  


The hopeful gleam on her face in that dimly lit night, was that look that Jules had always found endearing. She gave a knowing smile, her hand reaching over to touch Carmen's.

  


"My love, it's not just them I'm concerned about," she said, looking up to catch Carmen's stare. "You do realize we're headed for a haunted house, right? And, it so happens to be one of 'scariest' in the area, or so reviews have mentioned."

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Carmen questioned, lost at what Julia seemed apprehensive about.

  


Julia squeezed Carmen's hand and pressed her lips into half smile.

  


"You're still incredibly wound up. Jumpy, in fact. I....I don't think having you enter a haunted house is a particularly good idea."

"Jules," she said, scooting closer on the hay seating. "I'm a bit...alert, I'll give you that, but it's not a bad thing. I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

  


Carmen just gave her another inquisitive look. In that moment, Julia's eyes went wide as she caught sight of two ghastly forms lingering over Carmen's shoulder. At seeing Julia's change in expression, Carmen turned her head, finding two faceless, hooded beings. Carmen jumped and immediately went on the defense, shielding Julia's body with hers. She then surprisingly lifted one of the tied up, bales of hay with ease and tossed it at the ghastly creatures. When they were taken down, Carmen pounced on them, only stopping when she'd heard yelps beneath her crushing body. In that instant, she reached for the hoods and yanked them off, revealing two two red-headed troublemakers.

  


"Hey! What's going on back there!" the tractor driver called out from over his shoulder, trying to steal a glance of the ruckus behind him.

  


At that moment, Julia shut her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, silently reiterating to herself about there being _three_ troublemakers, and why she even got suckered into coming.

  



End file.
